Weirdly Sweet
by milodingin
Summary: Pengaman itu penting. [exo: mpreg, chansoo, toddler!kaihun]


**Weirdly Sweet**

"Soo, ayolah." Bujuk Chanyeol, pria jangkung itu menarik-narik lengan Kyungsoo—kekasihnya sambil merengek tidak jelas seperti anak kecil. "_It's nothing_."

Kyungsoo seakan tidak mendengar rengekan Chanyeol, ia mengabaikannya dengan terus memasukkan pakaian demi pakaian dari lemarinya ke dalam sebuah kantung besar. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Kyungsoo berseru. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. "Kautahu betul apa salahmu."

"_God_—Soo, maafkan aku, okay? Saat itu aku lupa dan … dan … bodoh. Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Chanyeol berlutut di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk kakinya erat—mencegah sang kekasih pergi. "Jangan pergi, _sweetie_, _please_?"

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol sekilas, namun kemudian ia menyesali aksi tersebut ketika dihadapkan pada wajah Chanyeol yang begitu terlihat malang. Kedua mata bulatnya digenangi air mata yang siap kapan saja untuk mengalir ke pipi. Kyungsoo mendesah. Pemandangan menyedihkan nan menggemaskan itu selalu menjadi kelemahannya. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tidak akan menyerah dan luluh pada aksi Chanyeol begitu saja. Ia harus memperlihatkan bahwa harga dirinya tak semurah itu.

"Terserah kau, Park Chanyeol." _Uh-oh_. Kyungsoo yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama lengkap menandakan bahwa ini adalah situasi yang benar-benar serius. Kyungsoo terus tak mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah kantung besar, Kyungsoo segera pergi ke kamar Sehun—putranya—yang kini sedang terlelap begitu nyamannya. Ia lalu membawa anak kecil itu ke pangkuannya tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang membuntutinya.

"_What the heck_—Kyungsoo." Chanyeol buru-buru mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa Sehun ke pangkuannya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan napas memburu, "kau akan membawanya juga?"

"Kurang jelas?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan satu alis yang terangkat, berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan siap untuk keluar dari rumah. "Aku pergi dan takkan kembali sampai kauperbaiki sikapmu."

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menyaingi Chanyeol menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan. Ia mendudukkan Sehun yang masih memejam matanya di bangku samping bangku kemudi setelah menyimpan tasnya.

"_Damn it_." Umpat Chanyeol ketika ia menyadari telah lengah dan terlepas dari Kyungsoo yang kini sudah duduk di bangku kemudi mobil (mobil milik Chanyeol tepatnya) dan mengunci mobil tersebut dari dalam.

"_I love you_, Soo." Chanyeol sedikit terengah setelah berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha menerawang sosok Kyungsoo dari balik kaca mobilnya. "Soo, _baby_."

"_Go awayl_!"

"Kyungsoo," nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar frustrasi, "setidaknya jangan bersikap seperti ini di hadapan Sehun."

Kyungsoo membuka kaca jendela di sampingnya sedikit, ia menatap Chanyeol tajam dan mendesis, "Apa pedulimu? Lagipula Sehun sedang tidur, jadi jangan berteriak seperti Ayah tak bertanggung jawab yang kerasukan!"

_Woah_. Menuduh Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi pada keluarga saja sudah cukup menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol, apalagi mengatainya seperti itu. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Maka karena tersulut emosi, Chanyeol pun memukul kaca jendela mobil di hadapannya keras-keras dan berseru, "Tak bertanggung jawab? Kaupikir aku seperti kerasukan? Kau yang kerasukan!" Ia menatap Kyungsoo menantang. Sikapnya terhadap Kyungsoo yang sempat merendah ia hilangkan begitu saja. "Kauingin pergi dengan Sehun? _Fine_. Aku tidak akan mencegahmu." Katanya masih menatap sang kekasih. "_Have fun_."

Chanyeol tidak menyesal ketika melihat Kyungsoo pergi darinya, tidak menyesal menatap mobilnya yang Kyungsoo bawa bersama putra mereka, tidak menyesal ketika keesokan harinya ia pulang dari bekerja dan tidak disambut oleh kekasihnya karena Chanyeol masih merasa kesal pada Kyungsoo yang dinilai terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini, itulah alasannya mengapa mereka sering bertengkar; mempermasalahkan hal sepele.

Pertengkaran mereka memang biasanya berawal dari Kyungsoo yang bersikap agak kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol butuh mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak. Meski ia tahu bahwa ia salah telah melawan Kyungsoo dengan amarah yang sama, namun Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya dan diri Kyungsoo. Chanyeol akan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo ketika waktu yang tepat datang dan ketika hubungan di antara mereka tidak sepanas sekarang ini.

Mungkin ia akan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo minggu depan. Untungnya Chanyeol diberitahu oleh Junmyeon bahwa Kyungsoo dan Sehun kini sedang mengungsi di rumah temannya itu, jadi ia tidak usah terlalu merasa khawatir akan keselamatan keluarganya.

Omong-omong soal Sehun, Chanyeol jadi merindukan putranya itu (dan juga Kyungsoo).

_From: Park Chanyeol_

_04/09/2014 - 11:00 AM_

_Junmyeon, apa Sehun sudah pulang sekolah?_

Yang Chanyeol maksudkan dengan Sehun bersekolah adalah mengenyam pendidikan di kelas Taman Kanak-Kanak.

_From : Kim Junmyeon_

_04/09/2014 - 11:03 AM_

_Yep, dia sedang menonton tv sekarang._

_Sehun terus menanyakanmu, by the way._

_From: Park Chanyeol_

_04/09/2014 - 11:04 AM_

_Hey, apa menurutmu aku bisa ke sana? Aku rindu pada Sehun._

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun. Tapi ya, Chanyeol gunakan alasan tersebut untuk menutupi alasan utamanya yang merupakan karena ia juga merindukan Kyungsoo.

_From : Kim Junmyeon_

_04/09/2014 - 11:06 AM_

_Entahlah._

_Oh ya, kau harus tahu ini. Tapi sebenarnya aku dilarang kekasihmu itu untuk memberitahukan hal ini padamu._

Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring santai itu spontan duduk tegak setelah membaca pesan tersebut, ia merasa penasaran dan antusias pada apa yang akan Junmyeon beritahukan padanya mengenai Kyungsoo. Apakah ternyata Kyungsoo merindukannya juga? Apakah Kyungsoo diam-diam selalu menangisinya tiap malam?

_From: Park Chanyeol_

_04/09/2014 - 11:07 AM_

_Beritahu apa?_

_From : Kim Junmyeon_

_04/09/2014 - 11:15 AM_

_Jangan langsung histeris, okay?_

Tetapi ternyata tetap saja Chanyeol merespon begitu histeris setelah diberitahukan Junmyeon bahwa kini sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang mengandung buah hati mereka yang kedua.

Ini lebih dari sekadar Kyungsoo yang menangisi Chanyeol tiap malam. Ini sesuatu yang lebih serius dari itu.

Rasa sesal pun mulai hadir memenuhi hatinya. Ia menyesal telah membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun pergi darinya.

Chanyeol pun tak bisa diam, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya (kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo) sambil mengumpat tanpa henti. Chanyeol pun mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo sebelum sang kekasih pergi; mereka hanya bertengkar, bertengkar, dan bertengkar. Chanyeol tak begitu peka pada sikap Kyungsoo yang saat itu sangat sensitif. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa ada yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo waktu itu sering sekali mencoba mengajaknya pergi keluar rumah hanya untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Seharusnya ia menyadari hal itu ketika Kyungsoo begitu mempermasalahkan jadwal Chanyeol yang semakin padat sehingga Chanyeol sering membatalkan janjinya dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin saat itu Kyungsoo berusaha mencari momen yang tepat untuk memberitahukan Chanyeol mengenai berita menggembirakan atas kehadiran calon buah hati kedua mereka. Sedangkan saat itu Chanyeol yang sering lelah karena jadwal kerjanya yang semakin padat, tidak terlalu acuh pada Kyungsoo dan selalu membatalkan janjinya dengan alasan, _"Maaf, Soo. Tapi aku lelah."_ Atau, "_Apa kau mengerti aku sedang sibuk?"_

Pantas saja Kyungsoo selalu begitu terlihat sedih saat Chanyeol membatalkan atau menolak janji yang telah dibuat, pasti ia begitu kecewa saat itu. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menghancurkan seluruh benda yang ada di hadapan matanya untuk merutuki kebodohannya. Ia bayangkan betapa sedihnya Kyungsoo yang seharusnya mendapatkan perhatian banyak itu malah ia abaikan, ia bahkan juga sempat membentaknya.

Dengan perasaan takut, Chanyeol pun membalas pesan Junmyeon. Ia serukan kata-kata untuk menyemangati dirinya di dalam hati sebelum mengirimkan,

_From: Park Chanyeol_

_04/09/2014 - 08:07 PM_

_Aku besok akan ke rumahmu._

_Jangan beritahu Kyungsoo dan Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

"_Wha—what—_" Kyungsoo teralihkan perhatiannya dari acara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya ketika seseorang mematikan televisi tersebut secara tiba-tiba. "Chanyeol?!" Pekiknya cukup terkejut mendapati Chanyeol memunculkan diri di hadapannya saat ini; separuh karena ia sedang tidak ingin menemui Chanyeol, separuh karena ia tidak mengira bahwa ia akan dipertemukan dengan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu, kita pulang hari ini."

"Chanyeol—"

"Di mana Sehun?"

"Dia …" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya berat, ia sebenarnya malas berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol, "dia ada di rumah Minseok, sedang bermain dengan Zitao." Jawabnya setengah bergumam, lalu dengan alis bertaut ia berkata, "Chanyeol, apa kau tidak mengerti yang kukatakan? Aku akan kembali kalau kau sudah memperbaiki sikapmu itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kautahu aku sudah benar atau belum kalau kau tidak ada di dekatku?" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk merespon Chanyeol, namun ia tutup kembali mulutnya ketika teringat bahwa ia telah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak berinteraksi dahulu dengan kekasihnya itu. "Chanyeol, kumohon kaupergi dari sini." Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang terdengar agak parau, Chanyeol pun baru tersadar bahwa Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang flu. Karena selain dari suaranya yang parau, rona wajah Kyungsoo juga terlihat begitu tidak baik. Oh. Mungkin Kyungsoo bukan hanya terserang flu. "Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu mengenai tempat tinggalku—"

"Soo, apa kau sakit?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sakit." Chanyeol memberi pernyataan. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tetap menjawabnya untuk mengelak.

"Tidak."

"Kau sakit." Chanyeol mengulang dengan nada yang lebih tegas, ia kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Hangat. "Benar, kau sakit."

"Chanyeol, aku memintamu untuk pergi."

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam. "Junmyeon memberitahuku."

"Junmyeon memberitahumu apa—_oh_." Kyungsoo segera menarik paksa kembali tangannya dari Chanyeol, ia spontan memunggungi sang kekasih.

"Soo, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja memberitahuku?"

Yang ditanyai hanya bungkam, tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Hey, aku tahu aku ini sudah begitu keterlaluan—tapi maafkan aku." Katanya hati-hati, ia kemudian perlahan menarik bahu Kyungsoo agar mereka saling berhadapan, namun Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ia tak menghadap pada Chanyeol sepenuhnya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal, Soo." Kyungsoo masih tak menjawabnya, Chanyeol pun melanjutkan, "maaf, aku bodoh telah mengabaikanmu juga sempat keras kepala. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud."

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawabnya, ia memainkan sudut kain pakaiannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Kemudian terdengar ia bergumam, "Aku benci padamu."

"Maaf."

"Aku benci melihatmu."

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang diketahui ternyata dialiri air mata, ia usap pipi halus itu menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir ke pipi.

"Aku …" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Chanyeol karena tidak ingin lagi dipandang lemah. Tapi apa daya, ia memang sedang sangat sensitif pada hal apa pun di sekitarnya apalagi mengenai Chanyeol, jadi pada akhirnya air matanya tetap jatuh ke wajah. Ia pun menangis. Chanyeol yang mengetahui ini segera menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan. Isak tangis Kyungsoo dan tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar membuat Chanyeol hampir ikut menitikan air matanya. Mereka baru menyadari betapa mereka begitu merindukan satu sama lain.

Betapa Chanyeol rindu akan mendekap Kyungsoo hangat seperti ini. Betapa Kyungsoo rindu akan dimanja oleh kekasihnya.

Sepertinya mereka sempat lupa alasan mengapa mereka tinggal bersama, memiliki seorang putra, dan membangun sebuah keluarga. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka bertengkar saat itu. Mungkin mereka begitu saling egois sehingga lupa bahwa mereka sebenarnya selalu sangat saling jatuh cinta.

"_I'm sorry._" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lama. Ia hirup aroma _shampoo_ Kyungsoo yang sempat absen dari indera penciumannya. Segala hal tentang Kyungsoo sangat Chanyeol rindukan.

"_Love you_, Yeol." Gumam Kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar, ia sembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar sebutan sayang dari sang terkasih. Ia belai lembut punggung Kyungsoo sambil menghujani pria dalam dekapannya itu dengan ciuman. "_Love you_." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menahan semnyumnya, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan menangkup wajah sang kekasih. Ia seka air mata yang masih mengalir ke pipi kemerahan Kyungsoo. "_And Sehun's new brother too_."

Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol, ia menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Kauingin Sehun memiliki adik laki-laki?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit, ia kemudian kembali melekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dengan memeluknya erat dan menjawab, "Hm, semoga begitu."

Mereka pun kembali akur, tak lebih dari empat puluh delapan jam Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berpisah. Maka dari itu Junmyeon tak pernah merasa terganggu menampung Kyungsoo di rumahnya karena ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tak dapat dipisahkan lama-lama (alias hal ini sudah terjadi berulang kali).

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit menyesali perkataannya mengenai dirinya yang menginginkan seorang putra kedua. Terkadang pikiran tersebut muncul pada saat-saat seperti sekarang ini.

Di hari Sabtu yang cerah, akhir pekan pertamanya di minggu ini. Inginnya Chanyeol gunakan pagi ini untuk bermalas-malasan dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sampai jam makan siang tiba. Namun guncangan tanpa henti pada ranjang yang ia tiduri membuatnya tak dapat tidur tenang—berguncang begitu hebat seperti seseorang melompat-lompat di atasnya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini bukan ulah Kyungsoo karena kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang begitu kekanak-kanakan seperti melompat-lompat di atas ranjang hanya demi membangunkannya. Kyungsoo juga tidak tertawa dengan suara yang melengking lalu berteriak, "_Daddy, wakey-wakey_!"

Baiklah, ternyata memang yang sedang mencoba membangunkannya itu bukan Kyungsoo, melainkan Jongin—putra kedua mereka yang kini telah menginjak usia tiga tahun dan sedang pada masa-masa aktifnya.

"Jongin," Chanyeol merengek lalu mengerang kesakitan saat ujung kaki Jongin menendang tulang rusuknya, ia kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan menghadap pada Jongin. Dengan suara yang agak serak ia berkata, "Jangan melompat seperti itu."

"_Mommy _sudah membuat Koko!" serunya riang pada Chanyeol, ia kemudian memekik ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuh putranya untuk dibaringkan di sampingnya.

"Apa kau membantunya membuatkan Koko?" Koko yang disebut-sebut maksudnya nama sereal rasa coklat favorit keluarganya.

"Hmm." Sebuah gumam Jongin berikan sebagai jawaban, ia agak sulit berbicara karena sang ayah kini sedang mendekapnya dan secara tidak langsung meremasnya di dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Di mana kakakmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan helaian rambut Jongin, ia putar-putar, ia sisir ulang, lalu mengacaknya kembali.

"Hunnie-hyung masih tidur."

Chanyeol mengehela napas panjang, _I knew it_, komentarnya dalam hati. Sehun adalah salah satu putranya yang memiliki kebiasaan seperti Chanyeol namun bersikap seperti Kyungsoo. Sehun itu cukup malas untuk bangun di pagi hari, sama seperti Chanyeol. Sehun juga merupakan tipe anak yang akan tidur tenang bahkan jika ada pesta kembang api diadakan di samping rumah.

"Yeol!" seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, ia terdengar kesal. Jadi Chanyeol pun diam sejenak, mengira-ngira apa yang berhubungan dengannya yang dapat membuat Kyungsoo jadi pemarah di pagi ini seperti itu.

"_Yeah, _Soo? Ada apa?" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan berteriak. Terdengar langkah kaki memburu mendekat ke kamarnya, Chanyeol pun bangkit untuk duduk dengan Jongin dalam pangkuan. Ia kemudian segera berdiri tegak ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan pintu yang dibanting agak keras. "_Easy_, Soo. Jangan perlihatkan bagaimana liarnya kau di hadapan Jongin." Kata Chanyeol bermaksud bergurau, ia tertawa saat melihat Kyungsoo tampak semakin kesal namun di saat yang sama pipi Kyungsoo juga merona.

"Oh ya, tidak apa-apa, biar Jongin tahu bagaimana liarnya aku dan bagaimana kau seorang pembohong besar!" _Okay_, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak harus bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu gusar dan ini mulai membuat Chanyeol merasa takut. Terakhir kali mereka memiliki atmosfer seperti ini sudah cukup lama, tepatnya ketika Kyungsoo sedang mengandung Jongin dan marah pada Chanyeol lalu pergi dari rumah.

"Pembohong apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Jongin dari pangkuannya. Karena Jongin itu cukup pengertian, jadi dengan sendirinya ia keluar dari kamar orang tuanya setelah menutup pintunya. Ia begitu pengertian karena orang tuanya memang cukup sering berdebat—memperdebatkan apa pun itu, baik yang sangat serius maupun tidak. Dan ya, Jongin tahu bahwa mereka bertengkar tidak pernah lama. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan cepat berbaikan kembali (biasanya Chanyeol yang meminta maaf lebih dahulu dengan menyanyikan lagu romantis diiringi permainan gitarnya yang selalu membuat hati Kyungsoo meleleh).

Orang tua yang aneh memang, pikir Jongin.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada pintu yang baru saja Jongin tutup kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah. Ia kemudian menyerang Chanyeol dengan melompat pada pria itu dan membuatnya terkapar di atas ranjang. Kyungsoo duduk di atas perut Chanyeol, kedua kakinya menjaga agar Chanyeol tidak dapat bangkit.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol ketakutan saat melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa.

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu!" Kyungsoo meremas kedua pipi Chanyeol sehingga wajah pria jangkung itu terlihat aneh. "Sudah kubilang, gunakan _pengaman_! Apanya yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Apa maksud—"

Kyungsoo merogoh kantung celana piyamanya kemudian mengambil sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya tepat ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol; sebuah batang kecil dengan dikhiasi dua buah garis—yang sering kita sebut sebagai _'test pack'_.

"Oh." Keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Hanya 'oh'?!" Kyungsoo memberikan tubuh Chanyeol pukulan-pukulan keras karena merasa tidak puas pada reaksi Chanyeol mengenai Kyungsoo yang baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ia sedang mengandung buah hati mereka yang ketiga.

"Kyungsoo," Kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan Kyungsoo, "memangnya kau tidak senang?"

Kyungsoo spontan menghentikan kegiatan memukulnya, ia membeku untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namun kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja aku senang!" kemudian memukul lengan Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Chanyeol meringis sambil mengusap bagian lengannya yang terkenal pukulan. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sambil memainkan jarinya di atas kulit dada Chanyeol yang berlukiskan sebuah _tattoo_ bermotifkan nama Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah," gumamnya, masih tak menatap Chanyeol, "sebenarnya aku tidak marah, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu itu saja." kemudian terkekeh malu.

"_What the h—_"

"Entah kenapa aku juga ingin memukulmu."

"_What_—"

"Tapi aku juga ingin menciummu." Kyungsoo pun bertubi-tubi mengecup bibir Chanyeol, ia kemudian berhenti hanya untuk berkata, "Tapi kau tetap saja berbohong, _keamanan_ itu penting!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menghadapi _mood_ aneh Kyungsoo, ia berdehem sebelum menjawab, "_Well, _aku saat itu agak terburu-buru, dan kau begitu menggoda."

"_Jerk_."

"_Sorry._"

"Tapi, apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangannya kemudian ia cium bibir Chanyeol begitu dalam dan lama. Mereka berdua saling terhipnotis pada keintiman yang sedang mereka lakukan hingga tak sadar ada dua anak kecil yang mengintip momen berkonten dewasa tersebut dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Jongin dengan mata tertutup, pengelihatannya terhalang oleh telapak tangan Sehun.

Sehun membawa adiknya menjauh dari kamar secara perlahan, kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah, _Daddy _memberitahuku untuk jauh-jauh dari kamar kalau sedang bersama _Mommy_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**fin**

* * *

><p><em>chingchong: random sekali maaf. tapi gak tahan ingin spazzing kapal chansoo alhasil ff ini terlahir. adakah yang suka kapal chansoo di sini? ; uuu ; <em>

_terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review, semoga kebaikannya dibalas ;w;  
><em>


End file.
